ShadosNeko
ShadosNeko is a 23 year old male sexed bigender, a regular user of Zachnorn's Stickam, and a pansexual furry. (Despite the word "Neko", he is actually a panda/umbreon) Known to interject with random things, mainly sexual in nature. Tends to get modded for pornographic material. The boards he visits most are Board 8, Music: Metal, and PC Hardware. While his house is in Northern Virginia, he went to college in Rochester, NY. He has been in relationships with two other B8ers: GenesisTwilight (Lived with for a while) and MycroProcessor (Only met in person once). Gaming History He got into gaming at a young age, inheriting his uncle's SNES around age 5. The first game he remembers playing is Mortal Kombat. He went on to be a major Mario, Zelda, and Sonic fan. Platformer, puzzle, and "extreme" sports games (Tony Hawk) were his favorite genres until around 2005. Now, his favorites include FPS, Rhythm, and omgwtf difficult games (He's really a video game masochist at heart). While he wants to get into fighting and RTS more, he lacks people he wants to play with. He has recently picked up the forum/AIM game Mafia. He played competitive Pokemon TCG for a few years with GenesisTwilight. Ranking Topics * Shados ranks 100 long songs - http://pastebin.com/bgUTsp0V * Shados ranks 25 long songs - In progress Board Contest History * Ulti's Brawl AI Tournament 2/12/2012 Winner! Game History * Epic_unbalanced_9_man_Aim_Mafia * Newbie Mafia * Chaos Mafia 2 * Touhou Mafia (For D1, replaced by Fett) * Dangan Ronpa 1 - Scooby Doo * Dangan Ronpa 2 - Aliens Guy * Dangan Ronpa 3 - Hosted * Dangan Ronpa 4 - Co-host until it died * Haguile's 3D Murder Mystery Game * Dream Mafia: Basic Style Stickam History He has shown/played many things live on Stickam. There is no real schedule to his showings. (Both lists are incomplete) Movies/Shows *Battle Royale *Kung Pow *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Machine Girl *Clone High Games *Megaman Franchise *I Wanna Be The Guy *Dongs.exe *Jet Force Gemini Contact Info *XBL: RGPS *Steam: shadosneko *PSN: ShadosNeko *3DS: 0216-1131-1140 *StarCraft 2: Shados.690 (US Server) * Twitter: @EpsilDelta *AIM: shados neko *Yahoo: TailzezTailz *Skype: shados.neko *Last.fm: ShadosNeko *Backloggery: Shados Friend Codes *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: 4639-8633-7111 *Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom: 3309-6674-7809 *StarCraft 2: Shados.690 Games EDIT: This section was getting too beefy. If you want to know what games I own, go to my backloggery! Top 10 Movies #Kill Bill (Both Vol.) #Planet Terror #Battle Royale #Black Dynamite #The Thing #Beavis and Butthead Do America #Machine Girl #Sin City #Cube 2: Hypercube #The Worst Movie EVER Top 10 Musical Artists #maudlin of the Well #Dream Theater #Nine Inch Nails #The Mars Volta #Mike Patton #Modest Mouse #System of a Down #Renard #Psychostick #Gorillaz Top 10 Games #Rock Band Series #Half Life 2 #Sonic Adventure 2: Battle #Castlevania: Symphony of the Night #Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Persona 4: Golden #Chrono Trigger #Resident Evil 4 #Alien Soldier Category:Users Category:Stickamers